Pervert And Ribbon
by InggriSealand
Summary: Sebenarnya aku tidak suka, Tapi pandanganku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Setiap kali kulihat dia, kata benci itu berubah menjadi suka. first time I make this pairing! complete!


**Title: Pervert And Ribbon****  
><strong>**Pairing: Monaco/ France****  
><strong>**Rating: Teenth****  
><strong>**Desclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya****  
><strong>**Summary:** Sebenarnya aku tidak suka. Tapi pandanganku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Setiap kali kulihat dia, kata benci itu berubah menjadi suka.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> yeah ini cerita pertama tentang pairing MonaFrance... Okeh karena gw ga tau siapa nama manusia Monaco, so gw buat namanya Mona.. Protes? Silahkan! Gara-gara buat doujin tentang PolUkr yang diakhiri dengan cerita UsUk, so gw jadi buat FraMon deh... Coz gw bosen gambar FrUk.. Pengennya baca doujinnya doank.. Kalau ada SeUk langsung hajar bleh deh... #kata-kata pengganggu nih.. Lanjut dah gan  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah cerita tentang diriku dengan pria mesum yang aduhai tiada tanding dan tiada banding kemesumannya. Pria ini tinggal tepat disebelah rumahku. Pria ini selalu membawa wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Pria dengan janggut tipis dan bermata biru itu adalah penjahat wanita. Rambut kuning yang gondrong yang ia punya terkesan playboy. Sudah berapa gadis yang dibohongi olehnya. Sudah berapa gadis yang dipermainkan olehnya. Aku tidak suka dengan pria karismatik itu.  
>"Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja, Ma Cherri"<br>Aku yang pulang belanja pagi itu, pucat melihat kegombalan pria mesum itu di ambang pintu rumahnya bersama seorang gadis yang berbeda dengan kemarin. Gadis itu berjalan melewatiku yang menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Aku tidak pernah ngobrol dan berurusan dengan pria mesum itu. Aku berjalan melewati pria itu tanpa menyapanya.  
>"Eh? Koran pagi ini tidak ada?" Ucapnya sambil melihat kebawah kakinya. "Hei tukang koran tidak datang hari ini?"<br>Aku diam sambil mencari kunci rumahku di sakuku.  
>"Hei aku bertanya padamu" ucapnya lagi. Aku menoleh kearahnya.<br>"Kau bicara padaku?"  
>"Tentu saja. Selain kamu, tidak ada orang lagi"<br>Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ya hari ini tukang koran tidak datang, maka dari itu aku beli koran diluar"  
>"Boleh aku pinjam koranmu?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"Boleh kupinjam koranmu? Nanti akan kukembalikan"<br>"Ya boleh" ucapku seraya memberikan koran yang baru kubeli tadi pagi.  
>Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara padanya walau aku segan untuk bicara. Pria ini seakan mencari hati padaku. Ia pasti ingin mempermainkan aku seperti gadis-gadis itu. Aku harus menjaga jarak dari pria mesum itu.<br>"Merci, Mona" ucapnya. Aku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namaku?.

**.**

**xxXXXXXxx****  
><strong>.  
>Ting Tong<br>Aku berjalan kearah pintu rumahku dan membuka pintu tersebut. Kulihat pria berambut kuning yang gondrong dengan janggut tipis yang bertengger di dagunya, berdiri di depan pintuku. Pria itu tersenyum kecil kepadaku hingga aku dibuatnya bergidik.  
>"Ada apa?" Tanyaku melihatnya sinis.<br>"Ma cherri, aku ingin mengembalikan koranmu yang lalu"  
>"Ah, ya" jawabku seraya mengambil koran yang diberikan olehnya dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat.<br>"Ah, apa hari ini kau ada waktu?"  
>Aku menoleh kearahnya. Perasaanku tidak enak saat melihat senyumnya itu.<br>"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar berdua sebagai tanda terimakasihku"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Ayo kita makan diluar!" Ia menarik tanganku kencang dan menaikan paksa diriku kerdalam mobil Mercedes Benz miliknya.  
>"Tu," aku berusaha menjelaskan situasi ini.<br>"Mari berangkat!"  
>"Tunggu dulu!" Teriakku. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu!"<br>"Eh? Kenapa?"  
>"Kau lihat apa yang kupakai? Aku memakai piyama!"<br>"Masalah itu gampang! Aku benar-benar menantikan makan malam berdua denganmu"  
>"Ap,"<br>"Mari kita berangkat!"  
>Ia mengemudikan mobilnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah pembalap profesional.<br>"Kamu ngerti ga sih apa yang kukatakan?" Kesalku dibalik kacamataku.  
>"Tenang saja, kau cantik dengan piyama itu" ucapnya merayu hingga bulu kudukku berdiri semua.<br>"Kau menggodaku, ya?" Pekikku kesal.  
>"Tidak. Aku jujur, kok. Kau cantik sekali"<br>Wajahku memerah merona tanpa kuinginkan. Pria ini mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kudengar selama hidupku. Dia pria, ah tidak, orang pertama yang memujiku seperti itu. Aku begitu malu mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa kusadari, hatiku berdebar-debar dibuatnya.  
>"Nah kita sudah sampai" ucapnya sambil turun dari mobilnya dan dengan segera membuka pintu mobilku.<br>Kulihat papan besar tepat didepanku. Ini adalah toko baju kelas atas yang ada di daerah ini. Aku ditariknya masuk kedalam toko tersebut.  
>"Selamat datang, ah, monsieur Francis?"<br>"Ma cherrie, aku ingin kau memberikan pakaian yang cocok untuk gadis ini" ucap pria itu sambil memeluk gadis yang mana adalah pegawai dibutik itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan berkata seperti itu seakan-akan pegawai itu adalah pacar kesayangannya.  
>"Sesuai permintaan monsieur" ucap pegawai itu dan segera menarikku.<br>"Aku bergantung padamu! Buatlah gadis itu makin cantik dan buat diriku terbelalak melihatnya"  
>Aku ditarik oleh pegawai itu dan dipaksa untuk membuka bajuku.<br>"Anda pacar monsieur?" Tanya pegawai itu tiba-tiba.  
>"Eh?"<br>"Jarang sekali monsieur membawa wanita dan meminta kami memberikan gaun terbaik untuk anda"  
>"Ah, itu,"<br>"Monsieur," pegawai itu tersenyum. "pasti beliau bahagia sekali mempunyai wanita manis seperti anda"  
>Kalimat yang diucapkan wanita ini membuatku merona. Tubuhku bergetar. Perasaan ini tidak dapat kubantah. Aku mulai menyukai pria mesum itu.<br>"Nah selesai. Monsieur pasti tidak dapat berpaling dari anda"  
>Aku segera membuka tirai kamar pas dan melihat sosok pria berjanggut itu. Pria itu menoleh kearahku dan tidak berkutik sama sekali.<br>"Sudah kuduga kau pasti cantik sekali dengan gaun itu" ucapnya mendekatiku.  
>"Oke, aku beli semua gaun itu" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya.<br>"Ah, tidak usah! Tunggu dulu! Aku,"  
>"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang berniat membelikanmu baju" ucapnya tersenyum.<br>Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahku dan perasaan sukaku padanya.  
>"Aku akan menggantinya" ucapku.<br>"Tidak usah! Aku sengaja membelikanmu"  
>"Tapi,"<br>"Anggaplah ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku kepadamu"  
>"Tapi ini sangat mahal!" Ucapku.<br>Dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan lembutnya.  
>"Sekali saja kau tidak cemberut, kau pasti makin kelihatan cantik sekali"<br>Kembali wajahku merah merona karna ucapannya. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi.  
>"Setiap bertemu pandang denganku, kau selalu bermuka masam padaku. Maukah kau tersenyum walau sekali saja?"<br>Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak biasa tersenyum, apalagi kepada pria yang sudah lama bertetangga tapi tidak pernah ngobrol denganku.  
>Ia membawaku ke restoran termahal dan menggandengku seakan-akan aku adalah cinderella yang dituntun untuk berdansa dengan pangeran. Ia juga menarik bangku untukku.<br>"Mau pesan apa?"  
>"Entahlah"<br>"Jangan kaku begitu, Mona" ucapnya. "Pesanlah sesukamu"  
>"Tapi,"<br>"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang membayarnya" ia tetap tersenyum padaku.  
>Aku tidak habis pikir. Padahal aku hanya meminjamkan sebuah koran yang harganya tidak sebanding dengan pakaian dan menu restoran ini. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa pria ini memberikan semua ini padaku? Aku mulai berharap padanya. Apakah aku boleh berharap pada kebaikanmu?<br>"Aku selalu penasaran" ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah memesan makanan.  
>"Ng?"<br>"Kau selalu diam menatapku dengan cemberut. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku. Padahal kau cantik apabila tersenyum"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Aku sering melihatmu tersenyum dengan tetangga lainnya, terutama burung-burung"  
>Aku tersentak. Ternyata dia mengamatiku sejauh itu. Padahal saat aku tersenyum dengan burung-burung itu aku selalu berada di pekarangan belakang rumah. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.<br>"Ba, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
>"Aku tahu segalanya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu"<br>DEG DEG  
>Jantungku berdegup kencang. Hari ini sudah berapa kali aku menundukkan wajahku agar perasaan dan wajah merahku tidak terlihat olehnya.<p>

**.**

**xxXXXXXxx****  
><strong>.  
>Aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Semua kembali seperti semula. Malam itu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Ya, aku bagaikan cinderella yang tengah bermimpi indah. Namun, kebahagiaanku tidak berlanjut lama. Suatu pagi saat aku baru pulang dari belanja, lagi-lagi aku melihat pria itu memasukkan wanita lain kedalam rumahnya. Wanita itu merangkul lehernya dengan manja.<br>"Sudah dong! Aku ingin kerja, nih" ucap pria itu seakan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan sang gadis.  
>"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu" ucap sang gadis.<br>Aku kesal. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya berharap pada kebaikan sesaat darinya? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk mencintainya? Aku jalan melewatinya tanpa menyapanya.  
>"Mo,"<br>Aku melihat keaerahnya dan melototinya sejadinya. Aku kesal. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya dipermainkannya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak ada perasaan khusus padaku. Aku termakan rayuannya.  
>Kubanting pintu rumahku tanpa peduli panggilan-panggilan dari pria mesum itu.<br>"Hiks hiks" airmataku tidak dapat kubendung. Mereka jatuh satu per satu mengalir diwajahku. Aku tidak dapat menahan kuasa ini. Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan pria itu.  
>Aku tidak menampakkan wajahku kepadanya. Aku malas bertemu dengannya. Walau setiap hari ia selalu mengetuk rumahku, aku tidak mau bertemu sapa dengannya. Aku muak dengan sikapnya yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan dan selalu membawa pulang cewek yang berbeda setiap malamnya. Hatiku sakit karena harus berurusan dengan pria ini. Kenapa pria menyebalkan ini harus tinggal disebelah rumahku? Aku menderita karena dipermainkannya.<br>sudah sebulan aku menghindarinya dan tidak bertemu pandang dengannya. Dia juga sudah tidak pernah mengetuk pintuku dan bahkan tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Seperti sudah berbulan-bulan ia pindah rumah dengan diam-diam. Aku sudah mulai melupakan malam cinderella itu. Pakaian yang pernah dibelikan olehnya kusimpan ditempat yang tidak akan pernah kubuka dan dapat terlihat. Aku tidak peduli dengan hidup-mati orang itu. Aku keluar dari rumahku dan melewati rumah miliknya. Terasa tidak ada kehidupan di rumah tersebut. Aku berjalan tanpa mempedulikan rumah miliknya. Saat aku sudah agak tenang melangkah, kurasakan tanganku seakan digenggam seseorang. Aku tersentak kaget dan kupandangi orang yang menggenggamku dengan eratnya. Dialah pria yang sedang kuhindari, Francis.

"Akhirnya aku dapat menemuimu"

"?" aku tersentak kaget. "Le, lepaskan aku!"

"Tenang, Mona! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di dengarkan" ucapku meronta. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu adalah playboy kelas kakap cap kaleng!"

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat tidak enak dipandang.

"Tidak apa-apa kau berfikiran tentangku seperti itu, tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku" ucapnya. "Aku hanya mencintai kamu sejak awal bertemu"

"Bohong! Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku! Kau hanya memperlakukan aku sama dengan wanita lainnya!" teriakku sambil menundukan wajahku. Aku tidak dapat melihat kearahnya. Aku tidak sanggup. Apabila aku menatapnya, kurasa airmataku akan berjatuhan mengalir lepas dipipiku.

"Aku tidak bohong. Sejak awal, aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu. Kau yang tersenyum, kau yang tertawa, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu" ucapnya. "J'Taime, Mona"

Aku menatap kearah matanya yang memandang dengan lurus tanpa gentar. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan situasi. Ia segera mengelap airmataku yang berjatuhan itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya pada playboy sepertimu?" ucapku dikala isakku. "A, aku tidak akan bisa kau takhlukan"

Ia tersenyum manis kearahku sambil memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Ia mencium bibirku dengan pasti. Aku tidak menolaknya, kuterima bibirnya yang lembut itu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku terlanjur mencintai pria mesum ini. Aku terlanjur mempercayainya. Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"J'Taime, Francis" ucapku disela nafasku yang membara akibat ciuman itu. "Kau hanya boleh memandangku!"

"Oui, Ma cherrie"

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
